


One More Chance

by BaegoMachi



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaegoMachi/pseuds/BaegoMachi
Summary: Hyunbin tried to ask for another chance.





	One More Chance

A hand grabbed onto his wrist as he stood up to flag down the bus arriving. He looked up to the owner of the hand. Strangely, he felt nothing, even though it was the same face that made him downright miserable just a year ago.

 

“Yongguk ah, can we talk?” It was that same deep, warm voice that would make his heart fluttered long ago.

 

Yongguk gently pushed the hand on his wrist away. “I don’t think there’s anything we can talk about anymore.” He smiled apologetically, seeing hurt in the other’s eyes. “I have a bus to catch. So long.”

 

“No!” Arms wrapped around him just as he turned to walk toward the waiting bus parked at the bus stop. “Please, can we just talk for a moment? I.. was wrong…” There was desperation in the voice. A strained gasp as he tried to hold back a wheeze. It was the same pair of arms that Yongguk had longed for just a year ago. Back then, he had always felt blissed to be within them. _The warm cuddles they shared when watching a boring sappy movie during cold rainy days, the way his arms wrapped loosely around his waist, his fingers absentmindedly tracing light circles on his pants. He just wanted to be buried within them all day long._

 

He heaved a sigh. Why was he making things so difficult? He was the one who insisted on the break up in the first place. No matter how much Yongguk begged and cried for him to not leave, he still left. Abandoned, to be exact. Within a day, everything that was his in their shared dorm was removed without a trace. He even took the kittens with him, leaving behind a single note, with ‘I’m sorry’ scribbled hastily on it. It was so painful back then. But now, he felt nothing. Not even a hint of longing or pain. Actually, Yongguk had not felt anything since the surgery.

  


_Pain. All he felt was intense pain. He was gasping for air as he felt his lungs burning, screaming for supply. He was a sobbing mess, his face streaked with tears, saliva and blood. The bloody purple petals he had coughed out scattered around the entrance of their dorm, staining the floor and his own shirt. The pain spread from his chest, he felt faint from the lack of oxygen in his body. He jabbed at his phone with trembling fingers, which connected to his most recent number._

 

“ _Hyung! Have you reached home safely?” a bright voice answered._

 

_“D-Donghan-ah..” He croaked into the receiver, gasping even more now as he tried to control his sobs. “He... he left…”_

 

_“Hyung, are you alright?”_

 

_“I…” He tried to breathe. “I can’t.. It’s too.. painful..” His conscious slow slips as his body protested at the lack of air._

 

_“I’m coming over Hyung! Hang in there!” That was as he remembered as his vision slowly faded._

 

 

Yongguk watched as his bus joined the rest of the traffic on the main road. Great, now he would have to wait another 20 minutes before the next bus arrives. He could imagine Taehyun’s nagging at him for his tardiness. “So, what do you want to talk about?” He spitted out, slightly annoyed.

 

“Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?” The arms around him loosen, clammy palm closed around his hand and urging him to move. Yongguk let himself led away from the bus stop, not wanting to make a fuss after the hugging scene. He could almost hear Donghan screaming at him not to follow, do not give him any chance to redeem himself. Eyeing at the tall back in front of him, he vaguely wondered if the scratches and bites he had made during their passionate nights remains. Definitely not. A long time had passed. Those marks should have been healed without a trace by now, just like his lungs.

 

They entered a nearby cafe just down the street, he headed straight to an empty table at the back, not letting go of his hand, until he was sure that Yongguk had settled down in his seat and was not going to run away. He cleared his throat, “Do you want something to dri-“

 

“Just get straight to the point.”

 

He looked down, playing with his fingers nervously. Now that they were sitting opposite each other, Yongguk noticed his usual handsome face looked sickly, and he was skinner than he remembered, his cheeks sunken in, and his eyes slightly bloodshot. “I..” He looked up, “I’m sorry for leaving.”

 

Yongguk leaned back in his seat, folding his arms nonchalantly. “It’s okay. Everything is fine now.”

 

He continued to play with his fingers, looking away under Yongguk’s scrutinising eyes. “I know what I did was very wrong. I shouldn’t have left when you needed me the most. I was stupid. I realised my mistake now. I still love you, please. I need you. C-Can we get back toge-?”

 

“Kwon Hyunbin.” He stopped mid-sentence, stunned that Yongguk had called him by his full name in an icy voice. Not in the affectionate tone that he was used to hearing. “It’s over.” Yongguk stated flatly. “We can never be together again.”

 

Hyunbin reached out to grab at his left arm desperately. “Yongguk, please. Give me another chance. I really need you. I promise I will be good, even better than before.”

 

Yongguk stood up, his chair pushed back noisily in the quiet cafe. “Hyunbin, it’s really over. I don’t feel anything for you anymore.” He pushed off the hands on his arm, bunched up the bottom of his sweater and pulled it up to reveal the big nasty scar on his chest. “I had to get the surgery to remove the thorns, I don’t feel.. No, I can’t love anymore. Not for you or anyone else.” Hyunbin gaped at the sight of the scar, red angry lines marred the white skin underneath. Was this the result of his betrayal? “If there’s nothing else, I still have a bus to catch. Goodbye, and.. take care.” Yongguk arranged his clothes, picked up his bag and left the cafe with a slight jog as he spotted his bus from afar.

 

No wonder Yongguk was so calm. He was hurt beyond repair that he had to remove love from his life. Hyunbin laughed bitterly at himself, letting out a cough he had been suppressing in since the flat rejection. A single baby pink petal landed on the table. He was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I wrote something.. Hope y'all like it~


End file.
